Angel with a Shotgun
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Amidst the war of the Armada and the Resistance, a girl by the name of Alura is searching for her purpose in the Spiral along with Kai Sharp who is trying to figure out why he's different from the other pirates. Both will go through challenges and secrets in order to find out the truth, and the truth will shock them as a gate to a strange world opens... Rated T for swearing


Angel with a Shotgun

Chapter One: Corrupt Alura

"Let me _out of here!_ " A voice shouted from a lower deck of a ship where cells were either empty or full and the bars of one cell rattled repeatedly. "Come back here you clockwork scum and _fight me!_ " The person turned around and walked away before screaming loudly.

An hour later, voices were heard above deck until the door at the end of the hall was suddenly blown off its' hinges. Two voices were now able to be heard, one with a Skull Island accent and one with a Monquistan accent. "Check the prisoners monkey." A person, a much older man by the sound of it, with the Skull Island accent commanded. "I'm on it Captain!" The second voice with the Monquistan accent replied before footsteps ran throughout the whole lower deck.

It took a few minutes before they reached the cell where a thirteen year old girl with elbow-length white hair and dark red eyes wearing a brown Bokor's Rainments with silver trimming, a black bandana with a pale blue feather attached to the front, and dark gray Woto's Wraps with a green ribbon above her knees was sitting until she saw a well-dressed monkey and crawled to the bars before grabbing its' tail.

The monkey yelped before looking at the girl in shock. "Is this the prisoner we're looking for?" He asked as a rotund man with white hair, a wild beard, an eyepatch over his right eye, and a hook for his left hand wearing a red jacket, a white-and-gold shirt with a belt over it, darkish brown pants, and black boots appeared. "Ye standing on me blind side, what's your name?" The man asked, and the girl stayed quiet for a few seconds calming herself down. "Corrupt Alura." Was all she said.

"We know you're an orphan. So how'd you lose your parents?" He asked, causing her to blink in surprise because she never knew anyone that actually wanted to know how she arrived in their land. "Lost searching for treasure." "Ah, yer Ma an' Pa were lost searching for treasure?" He asked to confirm it, which she nodded in answer. "Do not worry, your parents might still be alive, just trapped in a dungeon." The monkey offered, but a frown was put on her lips as he said the last part. "So, who raised ye, then? Where'd ye grow up lass?" The man asked, turning her attention from the monkey and back to him. "In Krokotopia but I raised myself without the help of those desert dwellers." She stated, which caused them to blink in surprise before the man went back to his happy face.

"So how'd ye end up in this brig? What crime did the Armada arrest ye for?" She had to think a bit because she remembered doing something with a cauldron before smoke enveloped the room she was in. "Hoodoo." She answered. "Practicing hoodoo?! The Armada's outlawed all magic, don't ye know?" he asked before straightening himself. "Now let's get ye out of this confounded cell. There's piratin' to be done!"

Then he pulled a lever that opened the door, but only partway. "The door! She's... jammed! The Bulkhead's bent!" "Are you kidding me?!" She shouted as she walked towards the cell bars. "All this time I have been stuck here, waiting for a way to escape and the only ones that can help me jammed the fucking lever?!" Then a blast sounded behind her, knocking her to the ground. She slowly sat up and saw the hole at the back of the cell. "Look there! That panel's broke free! Get out of there and make yer way back around to us!" The man shouted, but she didn't hear as she stared at the hole as if it was a dream.

"I-I'm free..." She whispered before shaking her head, grabbed her feathered staff, and jumped through the hole before running to the corner of the hallway. "Hey!" A voice called out, which made her stop and nearly trip before she looked to her right to see a thirteen year old boy with shoulder-length dark purple hair that fanned out at the end and a bang nearly covered one of his amber eyes wearing a red captain's hat with gold trimming, a dark gray vest over a long-sleeved tan shirt and brown pants with a white scarf for a belt, and same boots as hers but the boots were white with an orange ribbon above his knees. "Can you get me out of here?"

She blinked at him in surprise, she never knew that there was another prisoner besides herself. He stared at her with indifference before realizing that she probably never noticed him because of her focused attention on the clockworks. "Just pull the lever and get me out of here." He said as he pointed to a lever to the left side of her, which she pulled and the door to his cell opened. He grabbed two pirate daggers before going to her side. "Let's get out of here." She nodded and they both ran to where Boochbeard and Mr. Gandy were waiting.

"What took ye so long?! Let's get out of here, before we get blown to bits!" Boochbeard shouted as he and Mr. Gandy ran up the stairs with Alura and the boy right behind them. And what they saw on the upper deck couldn't make Alura more furious than she already was.

Deacon.


End file.
